


Train Wrecks and Sexual Tension (Both End in a Bang)

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Except Lucy is Slightly Less of a Disaster, Getting Together, I couldn't resist, Jessica Logan Does Not Deserve this Shit, Multi, Oh No One Bed What Do?, Polyamory, Rufus Carlin Also Does Not Deserve this Shit, Shameless Smut, Shameless Trope, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Wyatt Logan's Bisexuality Crisis, everyone is a disaster, jess ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: Snowstorm + stranded + one bed + three bisexual disasters = nobody's getting any sleep tonight.





	Train Wrecks and Sexual Tension (Both End in a Bang)

**Author's Note:**

> I did not have internet for a couple days so I wrote porn. You're welcome.

“Dammit!” Rufus said, leaping backwards as the Lifeboat set off sparks again.

“Give it a rest,” Jiya advised. “The problem will still be there after twenty minutes.”

Wyatt sighed and looked over at Lucy. “Got any answer?”

Lucy nodded. Thank God they were in the present where their cellphones worked. “Denise is sending Flynn to join us and provide extra protection.”

On their last mission, this time to Dayton, Tennessee for the infamous Scopes Trial on July 21st, 1925, they’d managed to foil Rittenhouse but had been pursued by the sleeper agent’s husband, furious—understandably—at his wife’s death.

It had turned into a bit of a fight that had, well, severely damaged the Lifeboat controls. Rufus had managed to get them into the present but… a bit off-course.

“They’re _where_?” Flynn yelled back at the bunker.

Jess threw her hands up as if to say _what else do you expect with those dorks involved._

Denise glared at both of them. “They’re in Minnesota.”

“It’s the middle of January,” Flynn pointed out. “They’re in bumfuck nowhere in the middle of a January snowstorm and the Lifeboat is damaged.”

“We’ll take care of it,” Denise replied. “Jess, I want you in charge of the base. Keep anyone out.”

Jess folded her arms, nodding. Since revealing that she had been recruited by Rittenhouse but had agreed only to be a double agent and protect the Time Team, she’d proven a powerful asset. Wyatt had taken it… not so good, learning his wife was a) now a kickass assassin and b) had been recruited to work for the bad guys when they’d saved her life but had switched sides on them once she met the Time Team.

Divorce proceedings were now in order. Initiated by Jess, although she wouldn’t say why.

But she was still on “thin fucking ice,” as Denise had put it, and so staying behind at the bunker it was.

“Flynn, I want you to go after them,” Denise said. “I’ll get a team to come and pick up the Lifeboat to transport it back here to base but they’ll need an extra man to help defend in case the worst happens.”

“Does Rittenhouse know where the Lifeboat’s landed?” Mason asked.

Jess shook her head. “No, Jiya was pretty effective in preventing that. One of my assignments was to put a tracker on it until the time came to steal it. They won’t know where you guys are.”

“Then let’s hope Rittenhouse doesn’t jump before we can get the Lifeboat back and charged. Flynn?”

Flynn nodded. “I’ll get out there.”

He was packing up his supplies in his room when there came a knock. “Door’s open.”

Jess stepped in, closing the door behind her. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

She leaned back against the door, folding her arms. “So you’re going out to get them.”

“Yeah.”

“Wyatt and Lucy.”

“And Rufus and Jiya,” Flynn reminded her.

Jess tilted her head. “Mmm. Listen, keep an eye on Wyatt, will you?”

“You seem awfully concerned for someone who’s divorcing him.”

Jess gave him a small, oddly knowing smile. “You know, none of you have asked _why_ I’m divorcing him.”

Flynn sighed. “I’m not in the mood for games, Jessica. Why are you divorcing him?”

Jess’s smile turned into a full on smirk. “Ask him.”

Flynn kind of wanted to throw his hands in the air. “Thanks, Jess. That’s really helpful.”

“Be careful,” Jess added. “You know, if we had a nuclear core for the Lifeboat, this wouldn’t happen.”

“Thank you,” Flynn muttered. “Someone with sense.”

Jess raised an eyebrow at him. Flynn pointed at her. “Don’t start making me like you.”

Jess gave a small laugh. “Too bad. I don’t care if you like me or not.”

Flynn hefted his duffel bag over his head and walked up to her, looking pointedly at the door she was blocking. “’Scuse me.”

Jess stepped out of the way to allow him to open the door and walk past.

“You know who does care if you like them or not?” Jess called after him.

“Not listening,” Flynn called back to her. Just because she was now another gun on the team—which was helpful when you had the helpless Lucy, Rufus, and Jiya running around—didn’t mean he had to fully trust her.

Which meant he didn’t see her roll her eyes or hear her mutter, “Wyatt, that’s who.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m pretty sure we’re in Hell,” Rufus said. “We somehow made a jump through dimensions, and we are now in Hell.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in Hell,” Jiya countered.

“I do now,” Rufus said. He pointed at the white, snowy wilderness they’d been tramping through. “Pretty sure Dante mentioned this.”

“Lights,” Lucy said, almost screaming with relief. Between the continued awkward silence between her and Wyatt and Rufus’s complaints, she’d been about to commit a double homicide.

Jiya was perfect so Jiya could live but the men…

Her mind had been reeling the past two weeks, ever since Jess and Wyatt had announced the divorce. The fact that Jess couldn’t leave, was Rittenhouse but had switched sides, made it all the more awkward.

Lucy didn’t know where she stood anymore. A couple of months ago she would have welcomed Wyatt back with open arms. Now a part of her still wanted to, but…

It was just that she and Flynn had been getting closer. She spent a lot of nights in his room just chatting, or he’d help her go over possible historic points that Rittenhouse would hit, or one time she’d even fallen asleep on him and woken up with her face mashed into his shoulder.

She’d been waiting for Flynn to say something, do something, but he was clearly waiting for her move. Sometimes she caught him about to say something and then he’d switch halfway through the sentence.

She kind of wanted to make a move, but… it didn’t seem fair to him to do that, not when part of her still longed for Wyatt.

There were those moments when she pictured what it would be like to have both of them… but those moments were for the shower—the only damn time she could get any quality time, damn those echoing bunker walls—and anyway it was never going to happen in real life.

She’d just have to. Figure out whatever this issue was with Wyatt. And move on with Flynn when she could fully give her heart to him the way he deserved.

They tramped through the snow, Rufus grumbling the whole way, until they got close enough to see that the lights belonged to a small dingy bar, a few closed stores, a gas station, and…

“Oh thank God, a motel, we’re saved,” Rufus said.

“Unless it says Bates on it,” Jiya added.

Rufus gave her a look of utter betrayal.

They stepped into the warmth of the lobby, heaving sighs of relief. The lady looked them up and down.

Ah, yes. Not dressed for winter and wearing clothes from the 1920s. Right.

“How many?” the lobby lady asked, evidently deciding it wasn’t worth it to ask.

“Five,” said a familiar voice behind them.

Lucy turned around and saw Flynn standing there, sporting his leather jacket and proper winter gear and stamping the snow off his boots.

She couldn’t help her smile. “Hey.”

The look in his eyes was impossibly soft. “Hey yourself.”

“We’ve got two rooms,” the lady said. “One queen in each.”

Everyone looked at each other.

Rufus and Jiya gave twin smiles of complete and utter innocence. “We call one room!”

They took the keys and merrily skipped—yes, literally, the little shits—back outside and to their room.

The other three stared after them. Wyatt muttered something that sounded oddly like, “…Jess put them up to…” but it made no sense and anyway Lucy didn’t hear the rest of it.

“Well then,” Flynn said, picking up the other set of keys. “Shall we?”

Lucy looked from one man to the other.

Oh, she was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

Wyatt was going to find out if Jess put Rufus and Jiya up to this and if she _did_ , he was going to murder her, years of marriage or no.

When he and Jess had laid it all out on the table—his issues, his thing with Lucy, her being a spy for Rittenhouse before deciding to switch sides and play double agent—Jess had brought up something else. Something Wyatt hadn’t even thought she’d notice.

“So.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “You and Lucy had a thing and you’ve still got feelings for her. When did you and Flynn bang?”

Wyatt had nearly fallen off of his goddamn chair. “What?”

Jess rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, Wyatt, I saw the way you looked at Ryan Lewis on the football team. This isn’t exactly a surprise. Although I’m a little insulted on Lucy’s behalf, I don’t think she has any idea.”

“That’s because we didn’t—Jess, I’m—” He couldn’t say straight because that would be a lie, albeit a lie he’d been telling himself for decades. “There’s nothing between me and Flynn.”

He should have known Jess wouldn’t let it go. The woman had known him for almost all of his life, after all.

“You want there to be, though.” She grinned at him, the grin he used to love. He still did, just not… romantically, anymore. “Him _and_ Lucy?”

“We are not discussing this.”

“You’re literally stuck in a bunker with me, Wyatt Logan, you can’t avoid this forever.”

Well, looked like even being out of the bunker meant he couldn’t avoid it because now he was sharing a room, in a snowstorm, with one bed, with Lucy and Flynn.

Maybe he should just let the hypothermia get to him?

When Flynn flipped open the door and flicked on the light, Wyatt saw that it got worse.

“I don’t think the heat is working,” Flynn announced.

“I’m not huddling for warmth,” Wyatt said automatically. “I can take the floor.” The very uncomfortable floor with questionable stains on it.

Flynn rolled his eyes. “It’s just a bed, Logan, for crying out loud.”

“I get the shower,” Lucy said, hurrying into the bathroom and locking it behind her.

Wyatt glared at Flynn. Just a bed. Sure.

Just a bed stuck between the woman he’d been in love with for a year and the man he’d been having very inappropriate fantasies about, yup, yeah, no big deal. _It was just a bed._

Kill him now.

 

* * *

 

Flynn was pretty sure that Lorena had been right and God did exist and was now paying Flynn back for the dozen or so people he’d killed traveling through time.

There was only one bed? And the heat wasn’t working? Yeah, somebody up there was having a huge goddamn laugh at Garcia Flynn’s expense.

He’d entertained a little… ah, attraction, so to speak, for Wyatt ever since he’d kidnapped him in D.C. the first time.

Wow that sounded bad.

It wasn’t the, uh, kidnapping part that had started the attraction. Flynn was not into non-consent, thanks. But Wyatt’s defiance, and the little bonding they’d done, reluctant or not…

And Wyatt was an attractive guy, fuck, Flynn dared anyone not to take a second look at the man.

So that had been fun, getting a boner for the man who hated him.

Then there was Lucy.

Lucy, the woman he’d been in love with since she’d walked into that goddamn bar and given him a reason to live.

They’d been growing closer and he’d been so careful, so very careful not to overstep. He talked with her, made her dinner, they watched movies. She fell asleep on him once or twice, which had made his heart swell up so much he thought he was going to die from happiness and how damn cute she was. He’d almost revealed himself, said the things he was thinking, those horrible adoring things like how beautiful she looked or how brilliant she was or that he’d fucking walk to the ends of the earth if she asked him to.

He knew she still had feelings for Wyatt, though, and so he was taking things slow. Letting her set the pace.

But now he was going to be sharing a bed with her _and_ the stupid idiotic too handsome for his own good soldier who had somehow, quite rudely, installed himself in Flynn’s thoughts without permission.

Yeah, Flynn was pretty sure this was a special punishment specifically designed for him from some higher power.

But there was no sense in showing his panic, unlike Wyatt. Either he was fragile enough in his masculinity that the idea of sharing a bed with Flynn made him panic, or he was still in love with Lucy (far more likely) and panicking at the thought of sharing with her. While Lucy’s new sort-of boyfriend was also in said bed with her.

Yeaaaaaah no wonder the guy looked like he was considering just walking out into the snow and letting the wolves have him.

Flynn sighed. This was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Lucy showered under the wonderfully warm spray and thought very determinedly about puppies, and kittens, and her mother naked, and slapping her mother, and shooting Emma while she was at it, and burning down Rittenhouse, and…

Well hey, it was more effective than thinking about kittens and puppies.

When she got out of the shower, she put back on her underwear and the oversized t-shirt she’d been wearing when they’d landed in the 1920s. When they stole clothes they stashed their modern ones on the Lifeboat so that nobody in the past would find these weird clothes and change history with them or something.

She was not putting on her jeans. The men could just deal.

Wyatt hopped into the shower next, looking like a deranged demon was on his heels. Flynn was wearing his t-shirt and boxers, evidently not needing a shower.

“I can sleep in my car,” he said as she walked in.

“Nobody is sleeping in the car,” she replied. “We’re all adults here.”

Flynn raised an eyebrow. “Lucy.”

“Garcia.”

He sighed. “I know that you still have…” He did that head bobbing thing when he was debating whether to say something out loud. “…feelings, for Wyatt.”

“This is just sleeping.” She turned away from him.

Flynn laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Lucy smiled up at him. His gaze was so soft when he looked at her. Did he really think that she didn’t know how he felt? And how guilty she felt for only being able to give him half her heart? “I am. I promise.”

Wyatt emerged from the shower, toweling his hair. He took a look at the two of them and his face did this odd thing where it looked like he might be having a seizure.

“Bed,” Flynn announced.

“If Rufus and Jiya are making noise next door…” Wyatt grumbled.

“Get into bed, Logan,” Flynn ordered.

To Lucy’s amazement and—okay, yes, arousal—Wyatt hurried to obey.

Huh.

Lucy quickly claimed the middle. She had to keep the other two from killing each other somehow. Flynn got in on her left, Wyatt on her right.

She’d had some dreams about this but man, the circumstances were very, very different. And involved less clothing.

“Goodnight,” she said, very determinedly shutting her eyes.

Ah, tension, the perfect atmosphere in which to try falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

Wyatt was not going to sleep.

He wasn’t going to sleep, so that he wouldn’t accidentally touch Lucy, or have a sex dream about Flynn, or Lucy, or both of them together not that he’d had that thought a few times or anything hahaha…

He could literally feel the insanity starting to sink in.

He was not going to sleep—or so he told himself. But it had been a long day on the mission and then the Lifeboat and then walking through the cold and it was nice and warm, and before he knew it…

Okay, so there was nothing wrong with spooning. He had spooned plenty of times. But what he really liked was kind of… draping himself over the other person. An arm over their waist and legs hooked over one another.

He’d really missed that.

But now he had that again, and actually, this person was the perfect height for their shoulder to be his pillow which was very considerate of them. Also they smelled nice. Kind of like leather? Also something spicy, probably the remains of whatever cologne or aftershave they used. But still. Very nice. Wyatt approved.

Actually if he nuzzled in a little more he could smell it better. And the person was so very very warm. And nice and solid, like an anchor, he liked that… and if he just—that made pressure spike in just the right spot when he shifted, if he just rolled his hips a little, just… like… that…

“Wyatt?”

He blinked his eyes open.

Lucy was staring at him, her hair all disheveled. She was standing by the side of the bed and he could hear the toilet still refilling with water.

Wyatt looked down.

Thank God Flynn was still asleep or Wyatt would have definitely gotten up and walked right into the shower to drown himself.

“Sorry,” he whispered, hastily scooting back. Oh, fuck, now was _not_ the time to have a boner god fuck dammit…

Lucy climbed back into bed. She must’ve gone to the bathroom and when she’d come back—ohhhh fuck.

She peered at him. “You okay?” she whispered.

“What? Yeah? Fine. Just. Uh. Used to Jess, that’s all, haha,” Wyatt said.

God he sounded like a lunatic.

Lucy gave him an odd look but curled up back into her little ball in between them. “Okay. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Wyatt lay back down and tried very, very hard not to think about how good Flynn smelled or what it had felt like to be pressed up against him like that.

Fuck.

 

* * *

 

Call it cliché, but Flynn liked holding someone in his arms while he slept.

Right now the someone was shifting a little, like they were trying to get into a better position, but that was okay. They smelled nice, underneath the cheap shampoo smell. Like sandalwood and vanilla.

The someone made a happy little noise and burrowed into his chest, letting him tighten his arms around them. God, he hadn’t held someone since—

Flynn’s eyes flew open.

Lucy. Lucy was cuddled all up against his chest and she looked very happy about it but what if she wasn’t comfortable once she was awake?

Then he noticed something else. He was very warm.

Too warm.

His legs were tangled up with—not with Lucy, he realized, but with—

Wyatt.

Wyatt had an arm slung over Lucy and his legs were tangled up with Flynn and he was close, so close that Flynn could see how soft Wyatt’s face was, how he wasn’t handsome but _pretty_ , good looking in that very gentle kind of way. That way you just had to protect.

So, this was apparently what having a heart attack felt like.

Lucy stirred in his arms and blinked slowly awake. She hummed quietly. “Garcia?”

He looked down at her and started to loosen his arms from around her. “Sorry—”

“No,” she said softly. She shook her head. “Don’t.”

He froze.

Lucy stared at him for a moment, her eyes big and dark on his. He’d always felt trapped by those eyes, the way they seemed to plead with him.

Very slowly, as if she thought he might run, Lucy pushed herself upwards and kissed him.

No, scratch that, _this_ was what a heart attack felt like.

“I’m sorry,” Lucy whispered as she pulled away.

“What for?” Flynn managed, his heart in his throat.

She shrugged. “I can’t give you all of me.”

His gazed flickered over to Wyatt. The other man was still asleep but that might change an any moment. “You want… both.”

Lucy nodded.

Well, if Wyatt was open to the idea… “I’m more than okay with that.”

Lucy’s face got that hopeful look on it that always broke his damn heart. “Really?”

“Really.”

Then Lucy’s face morphed into something else. Something devious. “Then I’ve got a little idea.”

 

* * *

 

When Wyatt blinked awake again, it was to find himself back in the middle between Lucy and Flynn. It was that hazy time where your body knew it was morning, technically, but it was still perfectly dark out.

Flynn was lying on his side, almost but not quite touching him. Lucy was happily flopped onto him on his other side.

When he stirred, her eyes opened and she propped herself up, looking sleepy but not surprised. “Hey,” she whispered.

“Hey yourself.”

She smiled, then leaned down and kissed him.

Oh, so this was one of those good dreams. Okay then.

Wyatt kissed her back, nice and slow, like they had all the time in the world because they did in dreams. In dreams you could do anything.

Lucy pulled away, her eyes shining. “I could see you, earlier,” she whispered.

“Earlier?”

“With Flynn.” She brushed her lips over his jaw. “You want him, don’t you?”

“I…” Normally in his dreams he didn’t have to talk to get what he wanted. “Is that okay? If I want you too?”

Lucy nodded. “Why don’t you wake him up?”

“Are—are you sure?”

Lucy just smirked at him, then leaned over and gently shook Flynn. “Garcia.”

Flynn blinked awake, staring at her. “Hmm?”

Lucy crawled over Wyatt to kiss Flynn.

Wyatt stared. That was—a lot hotter to watch than he was expecting.

Lucy pulled back and Flynn stared up at her, looking like a man hit by a train. Lucy turned and smiled at Wyatt. “C’mon, then. What are you waiting for?”

Permission, apparently. He sat up, chest heaving, staring at both of them.

Flynn sat up as well, but managed to keep Lucy on his lap. “Come here.”

Yup, being ordered around was definitely something Wyatt liked, okay then. He came forward, but still wasn’t completely prepared when Flynn kissed him.

This felt more real than in the dreams he’d had before. Usually when he dreamed things like this, he could imagine Lucy’s kisses perfectly well. But he’d never kissed Flynn in real life so Flynn’s mouth would always sort of not… be there when Wyatt went to kiss him.

But this felt very real, and very, very hot, and Wyatt couldn’t help the eager little noise at the back of his throat.

When he pulled back, he saw Lucy looking the way that he felt, watching her and Flynn: surprised and turned on in equal measure.

Wyatt moved towards her, kissing her again, pulling her into his lap and feeling Flynn shift to slide in behind him, his mouth on Wyatt’s neck…

“And here I was expecting a freak out,” Flynn murmured, his hand creeping up underneath Wyatt’s shirt.

And that, ironically, was what made him freak out.

Because in his dreams, the one thing he’d never been able to get right in his imagination was Flynn’s accent. Flynn didn’t talk in Wyatt’s dreams as a result. It was like his brain had straight up rejected the inferior imitation altogether.

So if Flynn was talking and sounded _exactly like Flynn…_

The other two realized that he’d frozen and they both paused, staring at him.

Wyatt swallowed. “Are… did Jess tell you something?”

Flynn made a noise of frustration. “For fuck’s sake, _that’s_ what she was hinting at.”

“Hinting at what? What?” Lucy looked confused.

“Nothing,” Wyatt said quickly. “Just. Uh.”

You know what? There would be time for freaking out later. He turned around and glared at Flynn. “I didn’t say I wanted you to stop.”

Flynn winked at him, then grinned at Lucy. “All right, you win.”

The room was still dark, but that was all right—Lucy’s smile lit it up.

 

* * *

 

Next time, Lucy mused, they were going to do some proper planning and talking this out beforehand.

But right now…

Right now she was happily in Wyatt’s lap and kissing him, feeling him getting hard and rubbing between her legs, giving her the perfect thing to grind against, making the anticipation and pleasure in her spike. She wasn’t sure which one of them she wanted inside of her but God she was looking forward to it.

Flynn helped Wyatt get his shirt off and then resumed putting his hands all over him, making Wyatt shudder beautifully. Lucy wanted to pull back and watch—and maybe she should do that someday, just sit back and watch the two of them go at it—but that would mean she had to stop kissing Wyatt, stop getting that hard length rubbing against her, and she wasn’t ready for that.

It’d been a while since she’d just ground down on someone until she came but fuck, between Wyatt’s mouth and hands and the way she could see and hear Flynn driving Wyatt insane—she shifted position and oh, yes, right there, that was… _fuck_ that was…

She made a tiny little _uh_ noise as her body went stiff. It was one of those orgasms that felt like a very small but powerful firework had just gone off inside of her, short and sweet but packing a massive punch.

“Holy shit,” Wyatt murmured. “Luce, did you…?”

She nodded, feeling dazed in the best way. “I want to suck you off,” she declared, sliding out of his lap.

“If you insist,” Wyatt said, sounding a little punch drunk. Flynn brought his hand up and gripped Wyatt’s chin, turning him so that they could kiss. Wyatt made a desperate little noise and oh, yeah, she wanted to hear him make a dozen more of those.

Flynn kept Wyatt balanced so he could lift his hips and get his boxers off, and then Lucy didn’t waste a second. She hadn’t gotten a chance to do this when they’d first slept together—they’d both been a little desperate, a little rushed—but her mouth had watered plenty of times thinking about it.

She just licked at first, exploring, sucking lightly on the head, getting a feel for it. Wyatt let out a helpless groan and she could hear Flynn murmuring something in Wyatt’s ear that made him groan out again.

Lucy could easily imagine that Flynn was good at dirty talk. She hummed around the tip in her mouth and then sank down as far as she could go, remembering to breathe through her nose and relax the back of her throat.

Wyatt made a choked-off noise and she felt his hips do that jerking thing where he was trying to stop himself from thrusting. She hummed again and pulled off almost completely, swirling her tongue around the head before going down again.

She could hear Flynn continuing to talk to Wyatt, heard him say “when I get inside you” and “if only you could see yourself right now.” She glanced upwards through her lashes and saw Flynn had his arms around Wyatt, anchoring him, Wyatt’s head tipped back and his mouth dropped open.

Flynn kissed just behind Wyatt’s ear and glanced down at Lucy, grinning wickedly at her. “Don’t think I don’t have plans for you,” he told her.

Lucy winked at him, then went back to work. She wanted Wyatt to fall apart.

 

* * *

 

Flynn held Wyatt as he shuddered in his arms, putting his mouth on every part of him that he could reach. He’d suspected, when he’d let himself think about this, that Wyatt would be unusually responsive. Wyatt had been with the same woman since high school, it had to be a slightly overwhelming experience to be with not just one but two new people simultaneously, one of them a previously unexplored gender.

He loved whispering filth into Wyatt’s ear, telling him how gorgeous he was like this, how much Flynn wanted to touch him all over, suck him down the way Lucy was now, teach Wyatt how to do the same to him, work Wyatt open slowly and fuck him until Wyatt was sobbing with it, show Wyatt just how much fun being with a man could be.

Watching Lucy suck Wyatt off was just as much fun. He could so easily imagine what it would be like if she put her mouth on him, and that plus the visual was enough to have him rubbing impatiently against Wyatt’s ass—not that Wyatt seemed to mind. Far from it. He pressed back into it, rocking his hips subtly between Lucy’s mouth and Flynn’s dick, and oh, didn’t that give Flynn plenty of filthy ideas.

He could tell that Wyatt was close, and maybe some other night he’d force him to pull back, bury his hand in Lucy’s hair and pull her back, tell her to wait. But this was like the top blowing off a volcano, a chaotic release of pressure. They could take their time another night.

And there would be another night. He was going to make sure of that.

Lucy did something with her tongue that made Wyatt shudder violently, and then she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked—and that was it. Wyatt jerked like he’d been hit, and Flynn got the pleasure of seeing him spill into Lucy’s mouth, some of it leaking down her chin and making a mess that Flynn wanted to clean up with his tongue.

Wyatt sagged back against him, face slack and eyes wide and dazed. Lucy climbed back up to join them, wiping her mouth. Flynn pulled her in, kissing her, sucking the slightly bitter taste from her mouth.

“I want you inside me,” she whispered.

Flynn swallowed down his groan. “Okay.”

The smile that Lucy gave him was blinding.

 

* * *

 

Wyatt got his breath back, trying to think after Lucy had essentially blown his brains out.

For given value of ‘brains’ anyway.

Flynn had been grinding against his ass, whispering the worst, best filth in his ear, telling Wyatt all the things he’d been thinking about—all the things that he hadn’t dared to let himself think about this whole time.

Now he was taken care of, and spectacularly so, and it looked like it was Flynn and Lucy’s turn.

Wyatt pulled away, helping Lucy to settle on Flynn’s lap as Flynn lay down on his back. Wyatt didn’t know which he was looking forward to more, watching Flynn lose his mind or having Lucy in his arms and helping her to lose hers.

Flynn took himself in hand, jacking himself off slowly as he watched Wyatt slide a hand between Lucy’s legs, teasing her for a minute before starting to enter her. Lucy shuddered and mewled, her body taking his fingers in greedily.

“That’s it,” he murmured, his gaze flicking between Lucy and Flynn, unable to keep himself from looking at just one and not the other for too long.

He still couldn’t quite believe that this was happening but if this somehow actually was a dream he didn’t want to ever wake up.

…although he was going to owe Jess fifty bucks for this, she’d told him the two of them were interested in him back and he’d laughed in her face.

His fingers were moving slick and easy in and out of Lucy, her cries reaching that fever pitch, so he pulled out of her and helped her to move forward and sink onto Flynn’s cock.

The looks on their faces was fan-fucking-tastic.

It took Lucy a moment to adjust but then she was off to the races, her hips rolling and twisting in a way that Wyatt’s sense memory very much recalled as being amazing. If he was a good ten years younger he’d be getting it up again.

Instead he contented himself with wrapping his arms around her again, sliding his fingers over her clit, her breasts, sucking a bruise into the spot where her neck met her shoulder and letting her cling to him and cry out.

God, it was an amazing view, watching the two of them fall apart like this. He couldn’t wait until he was inside Lucy again, or had Flynn inside him, being the one to make them get like this—but watching was so, so good too, and god damn he wished he was twenty-four instead of thirty-four. He sped up his fingers on Lucy’s clit, pinched her nipple just the slightest bit.

Lucy came with a cut-off gasp, her nails raking down Flynn’s chest, and that seemed to do it for him. He jerked and groaned, and Wyatt could almost feel it, or could at least feel Lucy’s reaction to it.

They all kind of sank down on top of each other for a moment. Wyatt tried to remember how to breathe.

Holy shit.

 

* * *

 

After a moment of recovery, they cleaned themselves up as best they could and rearranged themselves on the bed.

Flynn was in the middle now, with Wyatt tucked into his side, his arm and a leg thrown over Flynn as if to say _mine_.

Lucy happily curled up on his other side, intertwining her fingers with Wyatt’s, smiling helplessly back at him when he smiled at her.

“You good?” he asked her.

Lucy nodded. She was far better than just ‘good’. “Can’t wait until we get back to the bunker and can do this again.”

She watched Wyatt carefully, waiting to see what his reaction was. She knew it was a little bold of her but she wanted to get all of this out into the open now. Before there was time for misunderstandings to develop.

Flynn’s hand came up and began to pet through her hair. “Same,” he mumbled, sounding half asleep already.

Wyatt blushed, but nodded. “Same. But maybe with a bigger bed this time.”

For a few moments, silence descended. Then…

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

“Could you three horny idiots keep it down!? Some of us are trying to _sleep_ over here!” Rufus bellowed.

Lucy buried her face into Flynn’s chest and giggled.

Oh, she had so much to look forward to now.


End file.
